Loyalty of Madness
by Sta'Grad
Summary: Ça n'avait jamais été normal, jamais été acceptable mais ils s'étaient aimés. À leur façon, entre traitrises, coups et insultes, ils s'étaient adorés. Et c'était pour cela qu'il fallait tout détruire. Parce qu'ils s'aiment, qu'ils s'adorent, qu'ils se haïssent, ils résonnent et se fissurent. MATURE CONTENT, VIOLENCE ET SEXE.
1. Prologue : Break My Body

.

 **Hey, hey, hey !**

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Alors d'abord, je me présente un peu. Je ne suis pas une nouvelle ici et cette histoire n'est pas ma première. J'ai un autre compte sur lequel je poste des histoires bien plus brouillonnes et perfectibles dont j'essaye de reprendre les grandes lignes ici afin d'en tirer le meilleur.**

 **Disons que mon autre compte est le brouillon et celui ci, le rendu.**

 **Bref. Je vous laisse découvrir une petite histoire déjà prévue en plusieurs chapitres autour de Ron et Draco. Je n'aime aucun des deux personnages, je n'aime pas non plus leur couple et c'est pour ça que j'écris dessus.**

 **On peut dire ça soigner le mal par le mal, ce n'est pas si faux. Mais j'ai toujours trouvé que j'écris mieux quand ça me challenge un peu.**

 **Bon. Je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire... Ah si :**

 **Attention, scènes de sexe explicites.**

 **Attention, possibilité de violences physiques et mentales mentionnées plus tard.**

 **Attention, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et je vais essayer d'éviter l'OOC.**

 **Bien, Bonne lecture !**

.

 _Prologue : Break My Body_

.

Ça faisait quoi... Un an, que tout avait commencé ? C'est drôle, il aurait dit plus. Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait dit que tout ça avait débuté il y a bien une bonne dizaine d'années, un truc du genre. Ce n'est pas si faux en soit, il le connaissait depuis un paquet de temps maintenant. Depuis tout petit, presque ! Et, c'est drôle, mais ils se détestaient déjà. Mais à l'époque, ce n'était pas aussi malsain et puant qu'aujourd'hui.

Sûr, ça avait vraiment commencé à se gâter, il y avait bien deux ans de cela. Trois ans, peut-être ? Il ne se souvenait pas. Il ne savait même pas quand tout cette pagaille s'était installée. Ça avait dû arriver petit à petit, se complexifier et s'envenimer peu à peu, jours après jours. Et les voilà, aujourd'hui, les crocs au clair et les griffes étincelantes, la haine au ventre et la rage au coeur. Triste, putain. Tellement, tellement triste. Et inutile.

"Salut Draco."

Le Serpentard ne réagit pas. Pas tout de suite. Le gryffondor passa devant lui, sans un mot de plus et bordel, il l'aimait. C'était lancinant et ça pulsait, un peu comme une plaie infectée, un abcès presque, plein de rancoeur. Mais au moins, c'était encore là. Ça se gangrénait et ça se putréfiait doucement mais ça vivait encore, ça se battait. Il aurait voulu l'arrêter, le lui dire, bafouiller un peu et peut être même rougir. Peut être que Ron se serait arrêté, qu'il aurait sourit et que ça aurait tout sauvé. Qu'il l'aurait embrassé, pour une fois et qu'il se serait embrasé, une dernière fois. Pour une ultime fois, sans doute, mais ça comptait quand même, c'était important.

Et puis non, rien. Pas de voix qui s'éleva, pas de poignet saisi, juste un crachat qui atteignit directement le dernier rejeton Weasley en plein dans la tempe. Il y eut comme un flottement, une poignée de secondes glacées et puis ce fut un frémissement, un muscle qui se contracte, un souffle qui se retient. À peine perceptible, pourtant c'était là. C'était présent, tout n'était pas perdu ! Il était là, il était là ! Draco sentit son coeur se jeter contre ses côtes, son souffle déserter ses poumons, aliéné par cette réaction. Il attendait la suite. Il fallait qu'il y ait une suite à ça, que Ron continue sur sa lancée, qu'il le frappe peut être. Qu'il le gifle, qu'il le jette au sol, que ça continue ! Peu importait, au fond. Il fallait juste le voir tressaillir et gronder. Montrer que lui, Draco, existait encore ! Qu'il était encore important. S'il te plait, Weasley, s'il te plait !

Mais Ron ne s'arrêta pas. Il essuya la salive qui manquait de lui dégouliner dans l'oeil et continua son chemin. Indifférent.

Une indifférence passagère qui brûla le Serpentard. Pire que du métal en fusion. Mais après tout, il le méritait, pas vrai ? C'était sa faute. Y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. C'était sa faute. C'est lui qui avait cherché, qui avait touché, qui avait cajolé et qui finalement avait détesté et tout tué. Alors, il n'avait pas à pleurer. Il avait tout fait pour cela, après tout.

Mais putain, il l'aimait encore. Il l'aimait comme un damné et il aurait tout donné pour tout recommencer. Pour tout changer, aussi. Putain. Il l'aimait à en crever et ça, c'était pas négociable. Et ça faisait tellement, tellement mal.

Parce que c'était lui. C'était lui qui était tombé amoureux le premier, c'était lui qui avait tout désiré, tout voulu, tout eut. C'était lui qui avait embrassé, couché et touché, c'était lui. Et c'était normal que ce soit lui qui souffre. Pourtant juré, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Vraiment. Il aurait voulu être autre, quitte à ne pas aimer. Mais c'était trop tard, il n'avait plus le choix. Il s'était déjà compromis, presque condamné.

.

* * *

.

Ils s'étaient embrassés, il y a un an de cela; Il s'en souvenait bien, c'est à ce jour, le seul baiser qu'ils n'aient jamais partagé. Putain. Pas glorieux, pas vrai ? Un baiser, une poignée de nuits, des coups, un crachat et une haine féroce. Ouaip. On faisait mieux, niveau relations amoureuses. Ils auraient pu faire mieux, c'était sur. Draco en était persuadé, ils auraient pu réagir autrement. S'il le lui avait dit. S'il s'était laissé aller; s'il avait abandonné toute fierté.

Mais non. Lorsque Ron l'avait embrassé ce jour là, Draco s'était interdit de réagir. Bien sûr, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sous la pression de la langue du Gryffondor, bien sur, son corps se colla à lui presque par automatisme mais il défendit à ses mains le droit de fourrager dans ses cheveux, de s'agripper à lui et de ne plus jamais le laisser repartir. Il se refusa le droit de soupirer et de répondre surtout. D'abdiquer.

Alors, Draco se dégagea, recula d'un pas et toisa le gryffondor. Il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, d'explorer son corps, sa peau, de mordre, grogner, lacérer et baiser. Il n'y eut pas un mot échangé, juste un regard brûlant butant sur un iris avide. Ron était tendu, affamé, pire qu'une bête. Son oeil insatiable ne cillait pas. Il était présent et ses baisers sonnaient comme des batailles, ils mordent et entaillent. Draco aurait eut un geste. Un soupir, un mot. Et ils se seraient jetés l'un sur l'autre, ils seraient battus comme des chiens, comme des bêtes, ils se seraient cloués au sol de baisers, ils auraient marqué la peau, mordu et déchiré. Ils se seraient brisés.

Ils auraient résonné l'un contre l'autre, vibré ou chanté et peut être qu'il y aurait eut une fissure, une fêlure. Peut être que ça aurait donné autre chose. Quelque chose de plus sain, de moins vicié, quelque chose comme ça. Ça aurait pu, ça aurait du être autrement ! Mais le Serpentard s'écarta. Sa bouche se plissa dans une moue de dégout et l'instant vola en éclats. L'autre sut exactement ce qu'allait dire le vert et argent, alors même que le mot n'avait pas encore franchi ses lèvres :

"Tapette."

Il y eut un silence. Puis un éclat de rire forcé, mal venu. Drago ouvrit des grands yeux quand Ron l'attira vers lui, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille, avec un air presque tendre. Aussi tendre que son souffle quand il répondit :

"Ne me dis pas que ça ne te plait pas..."

Et non, ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait envie de lui, charnellement, comme un animal. Il sentit une pression papillon sur son bas ventre, senti Ron sourire à son oreille puis le rejeter au loin, rieur.

"Passe une bonne journée, Malefoy !"

Et il le planta là. Et Draco sentit son coeur manquer un battement tellement il aurait voulu ses mains sur lui, son souffle, ses lèvres... Il voulait tout. Maintenant. Mais le rouquin était déjà loin, il venait d'échapper à ses griffes. C'était fini.

Et voilà. C'était peut être le plus beau souvenir de leur relation. Un baiser maculé de promesses inassouvies. Un effleurement tâché d'espérance. Une caresse, presque. Amusant, pas vrai ?

.

* * *

.

Draco n'avait jamais vraiment su quand il était tombé amoureux de Ron. Ce n'était pas au premier regard, pitié ! Ni, au premier effleurement. Non. Au premier coup d'oeil, il l'a détesté, abhorré presque, d'une façon extrême et violente. Réciproque. Une haine pareille, qui bouffait et dévorait. Qui consumait le corps, marquait l'esprit et dégradait tout le reste. C'était une danse de fauves, une bataille de fiel et de venin. Ça avait été une guerre sans merci, pleine de cadavres. Et c'était avec un plaisir vivace qu'ils s'y adonnaient, un plaisir vicieux. C'était un jeu mortel qu'ils engageaient.

Mais ça n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Ça n'avait pas su s'arrêter. Quand Draco l'a séduit, quand ils se sont touchés, manipulés, ça avait tout souillé. Ils n'avaient pas pu empêcher ça, clairement. Ils n'étaient même pas surs, peut être qu'ils avaient eu envie, peut être qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu l'éviter. Et ça avait tout cassé. Ils étaient assoiffés de l'autre, de leur corps, de leur sexe. Et proportionnellement, leur haine criait, feulait et crachait et ils se détruisaient.

Tout avait commencé dans le dégoût, dans le vice et dans le désir. C'était Draco qui était venu, qui avait balancé insultes et coups avant de visser sa bouche à son cou. Et il n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Ils ne s'étaient jamais expliqués. Ça avait été un peu comme la suite logique des baffes, poings et claques. Peut être qu'ils s'étaient battus une fois de trop, dans un coin un peu trop sombre et les mains avaient dérapé. Elles tapaient, cassaient et puis empoignèrent, serrèrent et finalement, ce fut presque tendre. Les lèvres s'évitaient, les yeux aussi, il n'y avait que les mains, les corps qui se pressaient, qui se repoussaient, les vêtements qui tombèrent.

Et Ron baisa Draco, à même le sol, sans un sourire, sans un regard, sans le reconnaitre, presque. Mécaniquement mais passionnément. Il lui dévorait le cou, lui griffait le dos, lui mangeait la peau, plantait ses crocs en lui, brutalement. Il le clouait au sol, de son poids, de ses hanches, de son torse. Il aurait voulu lui transpercer le corps, le lacérer et le labourer, c'était certain. Et Draco encaissa. Les ongles profondément plantés dans ses paumes, sans un mot. Il encaissa, les lèvres serrées et la respiration coupée. Il encaissa la douleur, il accepta les balafres et les soupirs coincés dans la gorge. Ils copulèrent salement, sans paroles et sans baisers.

Mais quelque part, c'était grisant, libérateur, jouissif. Draco tremblait de tout son être, douloureusement tendu, la joue sur la pierre froide, le bassin relevé et les coups de reins qui lui cramaient les flancs. La main qui s'agrippait à ses cheveux, qui le forçait à plaquer son torse au sol, l'autre, agrippée à la hanche si férocement qu'elle allait y laisser des bleus et cette douleur qui irradiait de tout son bas ventre, qui lui brûlait les boyaux et lui tordait le coeur. Et c'était bon. C'était pire que bon, c'était enivrant.

Et quand il gémit, ce fut quasiment malgré lui. Il sentit Ron tressauter en lui, se contenir difficilement, tressaillir. Alors, il s'abandonna à son tortionnaire, il se lâcha complètement, comme jamais. Et quand Ron affirma sa prise sur ses cheveux, tira et le força à se redresser, quand il plaqua sa paume contre son pelvis et glissa ses doigts dans la bouche du Serpentard, quand Draco les lécha, ce fut presque trop. Quand la main du rouquin glissa sur le ventre, caressa la peau moite, griffa légèrement, quand ses doigts se perdirent dans sa toison, effleurèrent le sexe, quand les vas et viens se firent plus désordonnés, moins méthodiques, plus féroces aussi, quand le poing se referma sur la verge, Draco crut perdre pied. Il était à la merci d'un autre et bordel, c'était jubilatoire.

Alors il se tordit sous lui, plia et supplia. Ron s'enfonça en lui, embrassa son cou, son épaule, comme dans un moment d'égarement. Et il le fit basculer sur lui, le prit dans ses bras, presque tendrement. Ils s'immobilisèrent, sur le fil du rasoir. Puis l'autre mordit la jugulaire du vert et argent, durement, la peau manqua de se rompre. Et il le redressa, les doigts serrés sur ses bras. Et le blond cria quand roux le martela, le masturba, le bâillonna. Pour la première fois, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Ron força Draco à supporter le sien, le pilonnant de toutes ses forces, le poing serré sur son phallus, fort.

Et ce fut trop. Son iris glacé dans ses yeux fiévreux, sa main brûlante sur son sexe palpitant, ses doigts enfoncés dans sa bouche et cet oeil, cet oeil, cet oeil ! Le blondinet hurla quand il vint, quand le gryffondor s'agrippa à ses hanches pour faire claquer sa peau contre sa peau, pour l'empaler le plus loin possible, le plus violemment possible. Et quand Ron jouit en lui, ce fut pire que tout, tellement fort que c'en était insoutenable. Draco se débattit, griffa le gryffondor, vibra et se tordit, bestialement.

Et puis ce fut fini. Draco retomba sur Ron, haletant. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, sans un mot, sans questions et sans honte. Leurs coeurs battant à l'unisson. Puis le rouquin planta un baiser sur la joue de sa némésis, le fit rouler sur le coté, se releva, se rhabilla et s'en alla. Sans un regard en arrière. Et la partie s'était engagée.

Ils se retrouvèrent souvent, ensuite. Pour le sexe, pour la baise, pour que Draco se laisse céder. Pour que Ron prenne le pouvoir. Pour un moment d'absolu, juste après, un moment qui laissait les possibilités se créer. Cela se passait le plus discrètement possible, dans les lieux les plus noirs. Les cris s'étouffaient et les gémissements se taisaient, les mots étaient inutiles : Ce qu'il fallait atteindre, c'était la délivrance. Rien d'autre.

Alors ils se revoyaient. Alors ils se frôlaient, ils s'effleuraient, ils se provoquaient, toujours plus, toujours plus loin. Ils flirtaient avec la folie, en toute indignité mais sans aucun embarra.

C'était bon, cette époque. C'était bien. Mais voilà, rien n'est éternel. Et tout se précipita au sol quand Draco tomba amoureux. Parce qu'à la haine, l'amour ne survit pas, n'est pas acceptable et ça a tout gâché. Tout.

.

* * *

.

 **Voilà. Fin du prologue, lancement de la trame.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteure et que même une review critique est appréciée.**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue, merci de me lire, bonne continuation.**

 **Sta'Grad**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Where Is My Mind

**Hey, coucou, vous !**

 **Déjà, merci de me lire, c'est cool ça :)**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, donc.**

 **C'est marrant, malgré tout, on s'attache aux personnages peu à peu. J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop décousu, je me suis relue bien trop souvent, je ne suis plus très sure de ce que ça va donner m'enfin.**

 **Réponses aux guest :**

 **Jellyfish :** Ahah, merci c'est très gentil à toi ! J'espère que la suite de cette histoire ne te décevra pas et j'espère te recroiser plus loin :)

 **Guest :** Eh bien, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

 **Bonne lecture, les copains !**

.

 _Chapitre 1 : Where Is My Mind_

.

Il n'avait jamais su commencer les histoires. Il ne savait pas non plus les terminer, il était un peu comme aspiré dans un tourbillon de faits, un tourbillon de vie qui le recrachait à chaque fois au bord de l'épuisement. Quelques fois, il se rebellait parce que c'était trop, c'était impossible, c'était infecté. Et il se rebellait, tremblant et suffoquant, parfois même, asphyxié. À bout de souffle et au bord des crises... Hélas comme il ne savait pas dire non, comme il n'avait jamais su résister, Draco revenait et lui brûlait la peau, lui volait son souffle. Encore et encore.

Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Il ne comprenait même pas comment tout ce bordel s'était installé dans sa vie, comment il l'avait mit à genoux, le coeur au bord des lèvres et les clameurs rauques qui tonnaient dans ses poumons. C'était arrivé trop vite, trop n'importe comment, presque par inadvertance. Et ça lui avait coupé la voix, ça lui avait coupé les jambes et ça lui avait coupé le coeur aussi, forcément.

Pas par amour. Surtout pas, pas par amour. Surement pas, ça ne pouvait pas naitre d'une telle relation, d'un rapport de force constant, de cette haine bafouillante. Ça ne serait pas acceptable, putain, surement pas. Pas par amour mais alors, pourquoi ? Pour rien, clamaient leurs têtes. Pour tout, tonnaient leurs corps. Et puis même, qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche ! On ne demande pas à un alcoolique ce qu'il recherche. Ça ne sert à rien de toute façon, le précipice est déjà là, sous leurs pas. Dans tous les cas, c'est déjà trop tard.

Il s'était déjà engagé dans une guerre qui le dépassait de bien des façons. Il s'était déjà compromis, déjà sali, il était déjà au bord du gouffre. Et malheur à lui, Draco le savait. Et il en profitait, encore et encore. Comme un putain de charognard. Comme un corbeau, un vautour, à se repaitre de sa chair et de ses cris. C'était pitoyable, idiot, à en chialer. C'était cruel aussi. Mais hey ! C'était déjà ça. C'était putride, peut être. Révoltant, sûrement. Mais eh ! C'était déjà ça !

Et Ron encaissait. Ses assaults, ses insultes et son dégoût. Mais au fond, peut être que tout ça, ça le sauvait, quelque part. Sûr, ça lui convenait, ça l'amusait presque parfois ! Parce que Ron était un gars bien, un gryffondor, parce qu'il était simple et qu'il aimait des choses évidentes. Parce qu'il était prévisible, tout son être se tordait et étouffait. Plein d'aigreur, de rage et d'amertume. Parce qu'il était bon dernier, parce qu'il était écrasé par son meilleur ami, par sa fratrie aussi, parce qu'il était passable et non pas notable, il n'en pouvait plus. Et Draco était sa délivrance.

Sa peau, ses muscles, ses yeux, c'était son défouloir. Ses cris, c'était sa récompense. Et pis, ça lui allait. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Parce que pour Draco, il était unique, que ce soit de haine ou d'amour, ça lui convenait. Alors il le baisait. Encore. Et parfois, il lui souriait. Parce que ouais, c'était bon. Et surtout, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

Alors, quand Draco s'écartait de ses amis et s'enfonçait dans les couloirs, Ron suivait. Parce qu'il était là pour ça.

.

* * *

.

Mais peu à peu, l'urgence se faisait plus violente, plus difficile à supporter. Ron était souvent comme affamé, à la recherche de ce corps étranger, de ce corps autre qui le ravageait peu à peu. Il ne se l'avouait pas, non. Mais il savait que parfois, les mains tremblaient et que son rire se cassait. Et il savait alors qu'il lui fallait sa dose. Pour palier au manque. Mon dieu, Ron... Qu'étais-tu devenu... Draco t'apportait une sensation trop nouvelle, trop étrange pour que tu t'en passes. Comme une faim qui te taraudait les côtes et te brûlait la langue. Tu t'accrochais à ça, tu riais de lui mais tu savais tout aussi parfaitement que le laisser partir n'était même plus envisageable. Le refus n'était plus envisageable.

Ce jour là pourtant, ce fut différent. Vous étiez dans l'alcôve, celle qui vous abrita la première fois, prête à vous protéger encore de ce monde trop invasif. Tu es venu à lui, déjà impérieux, déjà féroce, bête sanglante et brûlante, prédateur, la bouche pleine de crocs et l'oeil rougeoyant. Parce que le soleil avait été trop incisif, la voix d'Harry trop entêtante, le vent trop fort, Hermione trop présente. Alors tu t'es présenté à lui, fier et fou, ordonnant plus que demandant.

Mais lui, il t'a arrêté d'un regard. Clairement et nettement, comme une coupure au scalpel. Tu as halluciné. Pour qui se prenait-il ! Croyait-il donc qu'il avait le choix ? C'était si facile pour toi. Il aurait suffit que tu le forces à te redresser, que tu lui arraches un baiser, que tu le mordes, que tu le possèdes, comme on possède un jouet. Mais pourtant, cette fois ci, y a eut quelque chose. Quelque chose que tu as trouvé dans ses yeux et qui t'a stoppé net, sonné. Tu t'es assis à ses cotés, sans un mot, bien plus troublé que tu ne devrais l'être : Dans son iris, il y avait comme une étincelle de désespoir, celle que tu connais bien parce que tu la vois dans chaque miroir que tu croises. Et c'est cette petite étincelle qui t'as retenu, pas vrai ? Parce que d'un coup, vous étiez semblables et ça t'a atteint jusque dans l'os.

Tu n'es pas bête Ron et tu savais parfaitement dans quoi tu t'engageais. Même à l'époque. Avec Voldemort qui revenait, avec Harry qui s'éteignait, avec Dumbledore qui fuyait, tu n'avais pas douté une seconde de l'identité de celui que tu faisais plier sous toi. Même, tu l'avais déjà vue sa marque. Fugacement et jamais entièrement mais tu l'avais déjà effleurée du regard, juste avant de te concentrer sur autre chose. Alors quand il te la montra, quand il retroussa sa manche et te la tendit, tu savais qu'elle était déjà là.

Tu as fixé le tatouage affreux, sans un mot. Quelque part, ça te confirmait tout ce que tu savais et ça faisait un peu mal. Ça faisait un peu mal parce que votre temps à deux était compté. Et ça, c'était inéluctable. Vous étiez, vous êtes et vous serez ennemi, quand bien même tout ce que vous pourriez vous dire et vous mentir. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était pas grave parce qu'ici, dans cette alcôve, hors du temps, hors du monde, il n'y avait personne. Personne pour vous rappeler qu'un jour, vous vous déchirerez, battrez et vous vous tuerez.

Alors, tu t'es permis de faire un geste qui, dans tout autre contexte, aurait été pure insulte, autant pour toi que pour lui. Tu as posé tes lèvres sur cette encre noire, l'effleurant de ta langue et la parcourant de ton souffle. Et là, peut être que le coeur de Draco manqua un battement. Peut être bien, de toute façon il ne l'avouera jamais et surement pas à lui même. Un Malefoy ne se laisse pas toucher ainsi, pas comme ça. Un Malefoy est fier et fort, il n'a besoin de personne. Mais ce souffle qui brûlait sa peau, ces doigts glacés qui suivaient le tracé sur son bras, qui s'égaraient sur ses veines et qui réveillaient tout son être, ah ça non, il ne s'y attendait pas. Pas du tout.

Et puis, et puis, Draco. Tu l'as laissé jouer avec ta main, délier les articulations, plier tes doigts jusqu'au point de rupture, suivre les veinures au creux de ton poignet. Sans un mot, coupé dans ton élan par cet oeil glacé qui ne frémissait pas. Et parce que cet oeil t'avait toujours sidéré et vidé, tu ne pensais même pas. Ce n'était pas plus mal, dans ce petit moment d'éternité. Dans ce silence coupé par vos souffles un peu erratiques.

Demain. Demain, tu t'énerveras. Demain, s'il te retouche ainsi, tu le frapperas, Sûr. Tu l'insulteras aussi, tu lui demanderas pour qui il se prend, ce qu'il compte faire. Tu lui casseras le nez aussi, peut-être. Oui. Demain, promis, tu le feras. Mais pas ce soir. Pas ce soir.

Parce que ce soir, il y a cet iris avide, cette prunelle scrutatrice qui brule et fait taire. Qui t'immobilise dans un monde qui n'est plus le tien, un monde où tu n'es plus vraiment Draco Malfoy et où lui n'est plus vraiment Ron Weasley. Un monde, une bouffée d'air frais.

Alors oui. Demain. Demain on s'énervera, on crachera, on frappera, on baisera aussi. Mais pas ce soir. Pas ce soir.

.

* * *

.

Ensuite... Ensuite, ce fut étrange. Parce que ce moment avait soulevé des questions auxquelles ils n'avaient aucune réponse. Des questions qui flottaient près d'eux, qui les harcelaient le soir, dans la pénombre. Des questions qui forçaient Ron à rester les yeux ouverts, à fixer le plafond de son dortoir, la nuit et qui envahissaient l'esprit de Draco avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Mais ils faisaient bien attention à ne pas apporter de réponses; aucune. Il ne fallait pas, ils ne devaient pas. Ils les laissaient en suspension entre eux, comme un futur hypothétique qu'ils savaient déjà impossible. Alors pour contrer toute tentation, ils laissaient la place à la haine encore vivace, la rancoeur et la cruauté. Ils ne se laissèrent rien passer. Rien. Le moindre faux pas était cruellement puni, la moindre hésitation sauvagement découragée.

Bien sûr, c'était douloureux. Bien sûr, la tension, vive et féconde, les épuisait. Bien sûr. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Mais ça faisait trop peur, sinon. S'ils abandonnaient leur identité, s'ils n'étaient plus ennemis, qu'étaient-ils ? Autre chose. Et ils ne voulaient pas découvrir quoi.

Mais pourtant, on ne peut pas continuer ainsi indéfiniment. Un jour, l'armure se fissure et le retour au sol coupe le souffle et met à genoux. Et ça, c'est sûr, ça arrivera ! Demain peut être. Ou dans un an. Peut être même dans dix ans. Ça arrivera, ils le savent tous les deux et ils n'y pourront rien. Ça arrivera oui.

Mais pas ce soir, pas ce soir.

.

* * *

.

 **Bon, voilà le premier chapitre.**

 **Je ne vais pas mentir, il a été long à écrire, tout simplement qu'il a été difficile. Je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite mais je pense surtout que c'est parce que ça fait trois jours que je suis à me lire et à me relire, je n'en peux plus.**

 **Je regarderai tout ça à tête reposée.**

 **Bref, merci de lire, merci de m'avoir lue et merci pour les (hypothétiques) reviews !**

 **Bonne continuation !**

 **Sta'Grad**


	3. Chapitre 2 : I'll worship like a dog

**Salut tout le monde.**

 **Désolée du long long loooonnnnnng temps d'attente pour cette histoire, j'ai eu quelques soucis avec l'écriture. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et puis j'ai su. Et puis ça ne me plaisait plus et puis j'ai réécris. Et puis c'était encore plus nul. Et puis finalement, je voulais plus dire ça.**

 **Et puis, et puis, et puis... J'ai attendu un peu trop longtemps, je crois.**

 **Bref.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que j'aime (malgré tout) l'écrire !**

 _ **.**_

 _Chapitre 2 : I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
_

.

Et puis un jour, ce fut trop. Un jour, ça te fit trébucher.

Ca fit mal, pas vrai ? Tu t'es retourné contre le vent, contre cette tempête qui tambourinait dans tes poumons. Tu as essayé de résister à cette tornade qui t'écrasait les côtes, qui te coupait le souffle et te faisait suffoquer. Tu as voulu supplier, prier, tu n'as pu que frapper. Feuler. Crier contre cette bourrasque qui t'as arraché au sol, projeté en l'air, battu comme un fétu de paille au vent. T'aurais pu te laisser aller, tu sais ? Draco, t'aurais pu laisser passer, endurer et attendre une éclaircie.

Mais voyons non ! Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas faire ! Un Malfoy, ça crie, ça hurle, ça se bat ! Alors, tu as mordu. De rage, de désespoir et quand tu as fait ça, tu l'as réveillé. Il s'est retourné contre toi, bête féroce suante de rage, fauve putride aux crocs étincelants et il t'a labouré.

Tu l'as embrasé et il s'est déchainé. Il t'a projeté au sol, martelé contre la pierre, fracassé même ! Et il t'a laissé à moitié mort, étouffant dans ton sang et tes larmes. Quand il eut fini de toi, tu n'étais même pas sûr d'être encore humain mais bordel, tu en redemandais ! Allez... ! Frappe-moi ! Massacre-moi ! Regarde ! Je suis là ! TUE-MOI.

Parce que c'était ça, pas vrai ? Le visage balayé par son haleine putride, ses griffes qui ripaient sur tes côtes, t'étais vivant. Putain, t'étais vivant alors que tu caressais la mort du bout des doigts ! C'était grisant. T'en redemandais, pire qu'un toxico et t'étais pitoyable.

Il t'a méprisé pour ça. Tu le sais, ça t'était assené en pleine tête dès que tu voyais son iris. Ouais, exactement le même que d'habitude, plus froid encore, glacé et terne comme la pierre. Tellement délavé qu'il te paraissait presque blanc. Il te faisait peur cet oeil, pas vrai ? Il te semblait rougeoyer parfois, battre d'un sang pourri, charriant ordures et puanteurs. Mais putain, paradoxalement, qu'est ce que tu aimais cette pupille pulsant sourdement ! Il te captait, t'emprisonnait au sol et son mépris s'infiltrait en toi, maculait toutes tes veines et putain, si t'avais pu hurler, tu l'aurais fait. Encore, encore, encore !

C'était méprisable. Tu étais méprisable. Mais dans ce genre de moments, tu n'étais même plus toi même.

.

* * *

.

Draco se réveilla ce matin là, la tête encore vibrante d'une tempête mal maitrisée, des éclats multicolores plein la rétine. C'était souvent la même chose à chaque réveil, cette migraine qui lui fracassait le crâne lui était familière. Un peu trop peut-être ? Oui, sans doute.

Mais pour autant, si c'était comme d'habitude, quelque chose changeait. La nausée ne lui arrachait plus la gorge. Il ne tremblait plus de dégoût au souvenir de ses rêves et ça, ça le plongeait dans l'angoisse et ça lui faisait boire la tasse. Parce que cela voulait dire que ses rêves devenaient normaux, en quelque sorte. Et quand ses rêves deviendront acceptables, ça voudra dire que ses désirs le seront aussi.

Et ça, il s'y refusait ! Un Malefoy ne... Un Malefoy ne se laisse pas ainsi submerger, il tient tête ! Un Malefoy ne se laisse pas couler dans ce qui lui parait inacceptable. Il fallait qu'il y ait toujours ce diffus dégoût quand l'autre le touchait, il fallait que le crépuscule le trouve toujours à s'arracher la peau sous la douche. Sinon, ça voudrait dire qu'il s'habituait, ou pire même, qu'il aimait ça.

Quel déshonneur putain ! Mais on ne lutte pas contre ce qui parait implacable, on ne lutte pas contre ce qui est inévitable. Draco se sentait tomber dans un piège mortel, pris dans les mailles d'un sourire enjôleur et de cheveux incandescents. Et peut_être même qu'un jour, il en redemandera...

Et puis, ce jour là, il y eut la lettre. Un coup de poing à l'estomac, une gifle en pleine tête, une violence qui manqua de l'étrangler. Le serpentard s'en souvient bien de ce matin là. La lettre lui tomba dans l'estomac et lui asséna un coup fatal. Il s'en souvient, du papier épais, de l'odeur de neuf, de l'encre verte et de la signature de son père. Merlin. Il n'y avait pourtant pas grand chose à dire de cette lettre, elle n'était composée que d'une poignée de mots succincts mais Merlin tout puissant, elle manqua de le tuer.

C'était idiot, il n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi pour quelques nouvelles, aussi mauvaises soient-elles. Mais ça... Non Dieu, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il aurait voulu hurler mais un Malefoy se tient. Un Malefoy se contient. Alors, il ne perdit pas un mot, pas un geste, pas un souffle.

Pourtant, Zabini le vit. Il vit les pupilles se contracter, les mâchoires frémir, oh l'espace d'une seconde même pas ! C'était infime pourtant c'était inhabituel. Il posa son journal, étudia son camarade et osa parler.

"Des nouvelles ?"

Draco ne prit pas même la peine de répondre. Il employait déjà toute son énergie à chasser ses yeux de ce fichu bout de papier et quand il y parvint, il ne put que se grimer d'un rictus de façade.

"Aucune."

Même à lui, sa voix lui paraissait rouée et rouillée. Clairement, il avait du s'arracher cet unique mot de la gorge et l'exercice ne semblait pas plaisant. Le regard vivace de Blaine heurta celui de son acolyte, froid et terne comme la mort. Il y eut un silence.

De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à expliquer. Draco se leva, sans un mot. Il se retourna et ses yeux acérés croisèrent ceux, pour une fois placides, de Weasley.

Et il quitta la Grande Salle.

"On se voit en Potions ?"

La question résonnait encore que Draco avait disparu.

.

* * *

.

Ron ne s'attendait pas à cela. Quand il sortit de la salle, il ne vit que la silhouette de Draco au loin mais ça lui suffit pour savoir que le serpent étranglait de rage. Dans ce genre de moments là, une morsure est si vite arrivée... Mais un lion se fiche du venin du reptile. Alors le rouquin rejoignit le serpentard et avant même que Draco ne se mette à l'insulter et à le frapper, il l'embrassa de force.

En plein milieu du couloir.

Ce n'était pas normal, pas acceptable et Draco n'aurait jamais du l'accepter ! Et pourtant ce jour là, il ne résista pas. On le projeta contre la pierre, on lui marqua les hanches au point d'y faire des bleus, mais bordel il ne résista pas. Il se jeta à l'encontre de ses lèvres, planta ses crocs dans sa chair si profondément qu'il le fit saigner, il lui dévora le cou, le torse, le corps tout entier. Il était pure vice, il se distordait et se déformait mais pour une fois, il ne se soumettait pas.

Et ça, Ron le sentit dès qu'il posa les mains sur lui, sous lui, partout. Ils livrèrent dans ce couloir la plus âpre des batailles qu'ils n'avaient jamais menées et c'est pure chance que personne ne les surprit au sol, se tordant, frappant, serrant, mordant, haletants. Oh bien sûr, Harry aurait pu partir à la recherche de son meilleur ami, Zabini aurait pu se questionner mais quelle importance !

Ce qui était important, c'était leurs coeurs qui battaient trop vite, la sueur qui coulait sur la peau, cette peau qu'ils échauffaient, qu'ils marquaient, qu'ils possédaient. Ce qui était important, c'était le sang qui coulait, qui les aveuglait et les maculait. Ce qui était important enfin, c'était leurs sexes qui se frottaient, leurs corps qui tremblaient et leurs souffles qui se perdaient.

Alors, ils baisèrent. A même le plancher, ils s'arrachèrent la peau contre la pierre, ils affolèrent leurs sens et ils frappèrent, aussi. Le sol, l'autre, eux même peut-être. Ils n'étaient plus humains. Pas des bêtes non plus mais pire, bien pire. Quel pitoyable spectacle, ils offraient...

Mais ils étaient eux. Enfin eux. Ils se défoulèrent ce jour là, ils se déchirèrent et merlin, ce que ce fut libérateur ! Enfin ! Draco se pliait au dessus de lui, grognait et gémissait et à chacun de ses mouvements, des goûtes de sang et de sueur s'écrasaient contre le torse du rouquin; le spectacle lui coupait le souffle ! On raconte ensuite que Ron aurait léché tous les sillons que traçait l'hémoglobine sur la peau d'albâtre et que Draco aurait soupiré en sentant sa langue fouiller dans les replis de son épiderme écorchée.

On ne sait pas trop comment tout cela a pu finir mais, c'est sûr, ça se finit. Ça se finit quand les jambes de Malefoy manquèrent de se dérober sous lui et que Weasley sentit son coeur s'emballer si vite qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le serpentard se laissa échouer à côté de Ron, tout le corps si douloureux qu'un seul effleurement lui aurait arraché un cri.

C'était pure chance que personne ne vint dans ce couloir, ce jour là, à croire qu'une divinité malsaine les avait épiés et protégés tout du long. Mais c'était fini, le charme était rompu alors Draco finit par se relever, grimaçant. Il s'échappa, sans même un regard en arrière.

Cette fois-ci, c'était dit : Draco ne se soumettrait plus. Parce qu'il y avait la lettre, parce qu'il y avait son lignage, Malefoy ne se laisserait plus aller. Et Ron non plus. Le bras de fer venait de débuter.

Et ce soir là, quand le blond rentra dans son dortoir, il ne pensa même pas à se doucher.

.

* * *

.

 **Bon.**

 **Voilà pour ce petit chapitre un peu compliqué à écrire !**

 **J'ai essayé de donner une évolution à Draco aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous l'avez sentie. Please. Pretty please.**

 **Bon, c'est comme d'hab, les reviews me permettent de m'améliorer alors n'hésitez pas !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, merci de lire,**

 **Passez une bonne soirée.**


End file.
